


The Sun and Moon Festival

by MoonandArrows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dress, Dressup, F/F, anya wears a dress, canonverse, dnacing, fesitval, fuckboy roan, raven is a puddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonandArrows/pseuds/MoonandArrows
Summary: Raven drops her jaw when she sees Anya.





	

It seemed overnight that Polis had changed. The roads were cleaned up, the centre filled with long tables and chairs and fireplaces. Carts were decorated with miniature sun and moons made from various materials. It seemed as if more children were loose in the streets, laughing and playing in their finest clothes.

This would be Raven’s first Sun and Moon festival, this time last year, when summer was turning to fall, she had been in Arkadia fixing the fence. Clarke had seen the last one, said it was a time of peace even when the clans weren’t united. A large feast would be followed by music, dancing, and games. A person wore their best clothes.

It was dawning close to the meal and Raven and Clarke had just finished dressing. Clarke wore a red gown with a knitted vest atop that had charms sewn onto the shoulders. Her hair and makeup was done similar to when SkaiKru was initiated as the 13th clan.

Raven wore black jeans, a grey blouse, and black vest. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail still, but gold wires were twirled around it.

“Heda Leksa and Onya have returned.” A handmaiden announced from the doorway. “Heda requests your presence, Wanheda.”

“Tell her I’m on my way Jonah, thank you.” Clarke replied.

“They are later than they said they would be.” Raven sighed.

“It’s always that way if the two of them are left in the woods together. We can’t have Heda late to a festival, I should go and help her get ready.” Clarke grinned.

“Yes, I’m sure that will speed things up.”

“It will because if either of us are late the ambassadors won’t be happy and I don’t want to deal with any of that tonight. Go, I’m sure Anya will meet you there after she gets ready.” Clarke lead them out of the room.

“Ok, but if Roan tries to corner me again I’m not promising he won’t be bleeding.” Raven shrugged.

Clarke simply rolled her eyes and went towards her own sleeping quarters she shared with Lexa. Raven could feel a tingle in her cheeks at the thought of Anya. The couple had been together for several months now. Raven hadn’t been so happy since the very start of her relationship with Finn. And now that short period of her life dulled in comparison to the love she felt for Anya.

Anya didn’t treat her like she was broken. She didn’t coddle her. This wasn’t to say she never helped Raven. Sometimes she couldn’t get off the horse herself, or her body would ache strongly from all it had gone through and she couldn’t move as fluidly. Anya was always discreet with helping her. Raven hardly ever had to ask for help anymore, Anya just knew. She treated her as an equal. Would listen to Raven talking about technology even though she barely understood it. In turn Raven could watch her train for hours. The way Anya moved in battle was amazing.

The pair worried about each other. Anytime Anya went to battle Raven was wound up until she came back home, usually covered in blood. Neither would sleep until Raven was sure Anya was clean and her wounds tended to. Raven spent two months a year in Arkadia, helping to supervise anything needing repairs and checking up on her inventions. Most of the time Anya couldn’t come. She had her own job. Raven knew when the two months were up Anya would show up at the gates to bring her back home.

By now Raven had reached the city centre. Food had been laid out. People were sitting and drinking. The table in the centre was filled with the ambassadors, and many of Raven’s friends. Two large chairs sat at the head. One for Heda and one for Wanheda. Raven claimed one of the last seats beside Harper.

“Hey, looking good!” Harper grinned and nudged her shoulder.

“Not too bad yourself.” Raven grabbed a jug of berry ale and took a gulp. “So what is this going to be like?”

“Well, Heda and Wanheda will make a speech about the moon and sun. Then we gorge ourselves on food.” Roan took the seat across from Raven “Next games and dancing.”

Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Roan had been after her since the fall of ALIE. He did not seem to understand that she was uninterested, and that she was with Anya. Miller was in the seat next to Roan and shot him a glare.

“Ah.” Raven nodded and took another sip.

“And I still need a dance-”

“Look, there’s Clarke!” Monty announced, cutting off the Ice King.

Clarke and Lexa walked side by side towards their table. Lexa wore a golden gown with darker gold patches. Her hair was up in very intricate braids, a gold flower crown atop it. Gold dust had been brushed over her eyes. The pair reached the table but did not sit right away. Instead they took up their mugs and everyone quieted down.

“Once a year we pay tribute to the sun and the moon. For without them we would have no life.” Lexa starts.

“With the sun comes the growth of our crops, our children. Warmth and love. The moon gives us time to rest, heal, and relax.” Clarke declares.

“So with this feast we celebrate them!” Lexa exclaims and everyone claps.

As soon as Heda and Wanheda have taken their seats the food is passed around. Raven helps her self to boar leg, potatoes, and green beans twice the length of what were pictured in the books of Before.

“Anya will be ready soon. She was bit more roughed up than Lexa. And Lexa had to get here on time.” Clarke told her.

“Roughed up?” Raven raised an eyebrow.

“She tried to take my new dagger.” Lexa shrugged.

“You mean the one Clarke gave you that you won’t stop showing off?” Indra teased gently.

Lexa blushed and concentrated on her food.

“Well, I’ll be happy to keep your company until your friend arrives Raven.” Roan offers.

This time Raven didn’t stop her eyes from rolling. Everyone ignored the king. Clarke struck up talk with the ambassadors while Lexa talked to Monty and Harper about the babe they were so close to having. Raven joined in when she had something to say, but mostly she ate and looked around. Her body had been aching her the other day so she hadn’t eaten much. She was taking a bite of the boar leg when her eyes went towards the exit of Lexa’s tower when the ambassadors, Anya and Raven, and the SkaiKru visitors lived.

Anya was stepping out at that moment. Raven’s jaw dropped, her eyes couldn’t move away from the woman as she came closer. Anya was wearing a dress. A form fitting but not skin tight silver dress with spaghetti straps. The bottom was cut diagonally one side finished at the bottom of her thigh and the other a little past her knee. Anya’s hair was down around her shoulders, free from any braids. Instead white flowers were weaved into it. As she got closer Raven could see silver dust adorned her cheeks.

Anya looked good in her normal clothes, great when she also had weapons on. adorable when she was in her sleep clothes, and sexy when she wore nothing. Raven had never seen her wear a dress. She looked erethreal. And she was smiling at Raven, a little shyness in her eyes, but that went away the closer she got.

“Raven, you ok there?” Harper asked.

“Uh..” Raven was pulled back to the table to realize she had dropped the leg onto her plate, and still had a bite of meat in her mouth. She quickly chewed and swallowed and Clarke giggled. 

It seemed only those closest to her had noticed. Clarke and Monty were still giggling. Miller had a shit eating grin on his face, Harper and Lexa were looking at her with soft eyes. Roan looked confused.

“Sorry I am late, someone pushed me into a mud bank.” Anya arrived at the table and sat next to Raven.

“You stole my dagger.” Lexa grumbled.

Anya began to fill her plate with food and eyed Raven.

“Are you going to finish that?” She pointed to the half eaten boar leg.

“Um, yes.”

As the meal wore on the couple shifted closer together until their sides were pressed. Finally a bell rang out and it was time for dancing and games. First up the children’s games since they would retire to bed earlier than the adults. A ring toss, three legged race, and a choir sang. An egg and spoon race, as well as a couple games to show off their strength in climbing.

Then came the adult games which were almost the same. No fighting games, as this was a time of peace and thankfulness. Then the music started. A man cleared his throat behind Raven.

“Would you like to dance?” Roan asked with his hand out.

“Yes, but not with you.” Raven stood and pulled Anya to the dance floor.

The music at the start was fast, the friends all stood and moved and danced together. Jokes were passed around. Laughs filled the air. Just when Raven’s leg was starting to protest the constant fast movement the music slowed. Roan approached from the edge of the group. Raven grabbed Anya and twirled her away to their own spot.

Anya laughed and rested her forearms on Raven’s shoulders while the shorter woman held her hips. They swayed and twirled together for a while, happy to watch the world around them and each other.

“They are looking at us.” Anya huffed, meaning the other dances.

“They’re looking at you.” Raven smiled.

“Not quite the same as you were looking at me.” Anya decided.

“No, I think only I should get to look at you that way.” Raven rubbed her thumbs over the hipbones beneath them.

“What was that look earlier? When I arrived?” Anya asked gently.

“You’re wearing a dress and flowers in your hair.” Raven whispered.

“Does it look that odd? I know I don’t usually wear this stuff, but I love this festival. And-”

“Odd? No, Anya! You look beautiful, gorgeous. I couldn’t take my eyes off you.” Raven caught Anya’s eyes.

Anya smiled then, big and bright and Raven felt like she would lift off the ground with how big her heart swelled.

“I love you, Reivon.” Anya pressed her forehead against Raven’s.

“I love you Anya.” Raven stepped closer “With all my heart.”

Both of them took gaspy breaths, so close to tears of joy. Anya captured Raven’s hands in hers and pulled her towards the tower.

“Come, let us retire for the night. Let me love you.” Came the words with a promising twinkle in her eye.

 


End file.
